


first snow

by milky1211



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky1211/pseuds/milky1211
Summary: just a work about winter with markhyuck💚
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first english fic! hope you guys liked it💚  
> kudos or comment are appreciated 🙏🏿

The early winter morning is beautiful.A thin layer of fog floated lightly in the air.The merry laughter of pedestrians and the honking of cars were intertwined in the gloom.

In the morning, Lee Dong-hyuk got up as usual, went to brush his teeth and wash his face, changed his coat and jeans, and prepared to go to the cafe for breakfast.On the street, the cool wind slowly blows up Li Dong.Harsh face, take a breath.

In Seoul street, there was no one in the morning, and the streets were quiet.He put his hand in his pocket to keep him warm.

Arriving at the cafe, Lee Donghyuck ordered a cup of hot mocha and sat down by the window.

"Sir, the hot mocha you ordered is here. Please take care of it."A slightly magnetic voice made Lee recognize the man at once and looked up at the familiar face.

"Lee Minhyung?"

"Is that you, Lee Donghyuck?It's been a long time."

"Mark, aren't you supposed to be in Canada?"

Lee Minhyung is Lee Donghyuck's ex-boyfriend.Five years ago, he went back to Canada to live because Lee Min-hyung and his parents confessed that he liked boys and his parents couldn't accept it.Lee Minhyung left nothing but a note when he left

Dear Donghyuck,

I should have gone back to Canada when you read this letter.I confessed to my parents last week.I'm sorry, but our parents won't allow us to be together.They don't understand. I know.You'll understand me.

My parents are not against us, they just don't know what to do and it takes a little time to digest.Don't worry, I'll only love you for the rest of my life.

Since we also met with each other by fate, I am sure we will meet again.

Thank you, Lee Donghyuck.appeared in my life.

By Lee Minhyung

"My parents sent me back, and I really didn't expect to see you again."

"Then will you be with me now?"

"Of course, you're the only person I've ever loved."

Winter is simple and easy.It doesn't care what kind of role it's given, it can be you or me.It doesn't want much, just a brief appearance.The most vivid and unique scenes are presented in the festival.Then, as the plot ends, the curtain falls, and turns away with a flowing turn.

"Thank you, Lee Minhyung."

End_

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so this would be a bit weird(?)  
> you can talk to me in twitter! @1211milkk


End file.
